the_starpointfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceescum Ta'Ka (Species)
Ceecsum Ta’Ka BACKSTORY The First Era: Reign of Conquest Origin A world with no moons, the sun at a far enough distance. The atmosphere seemed to be coated in a dark blue. The world began smooth and rounded: a four feet layer of liquid above the smooth white surface. Sprouted evenly around the planet were tall leafless black trees. The liquid seeped into the trees and from each tree grew a small bulge at the base. These grew out into tall faceless figures. They were all brown at first, with wrapped bodies like the trunks of these trees. They began to wake up, with long wide eyes, a single diamond nostril each, and a mouth split slightly at the top. They began looking to each other, trying to reach out to one another, but the trees restricted them. It took weeks for the liquid to seep fully from the trees into the new beings. Their bodies began to glow a blue tint, and they became stronger. Eventually they were strong enough to pull themselves from the trees, and immediately their vegetable traits began to wither. The vine-twisted arms flattened out to muscles and a light or dark brown skin. Tall antlers grew up from their heads. These strange skirt-like tails flopped out from their sides, short and flowing. They wandered about , gathering more for two months. They felt no exhaustion, but the liquid surrounding the planet was starting to dry up. The trees were starting to wither. The world started to get hotter, and the people began to feel tired at times. Then, the surface went dry. Weeks were spent trying to survive without their nourishment, and every day got hotter. The sky went from a dark blue to a light blue, then brighter still from that. The people scavenged any trees not withered that they could: breaking them down and taking their nourishing liquid for themselves. Finally, the trees were gone, or at the very least, they couldn’t find any remaining. The ground was cracking. It seemed it needed the liquid too. Some of the people were dying from exhaustion, withering in the heat. Their numbers went from the billions to the hundred-thousands. Then, the ground began falling apart. The whole smooth surface crumbled down, and under was a slick goo-covered world. The people immediately found nourishment in this sticky substance; it must have been the same as the liquid. They found strange new kinds of trees, mountains, rivers, and even deserts. The nourishing goo was drying up, but it seemed to enter the air, keeping the people from drying up. When it finally left them, it wasn’t as bad as before. This world beneath their first surface was stable… more stable, and they found other ways to get the nourishment. The rivers didn’t seem to deplete, but the liquid wasn’t quite the same. They could slowly feed on them, but the people found there were digestible plants and pools of the original liquid scattered about. They weren’t the only things scattered as the people were stretched across the entire planet. The First Community They called themselves “Ceesus”, and the planet “Phort’h”. They were in numbers of thirty: having fallen to the crisp mountain ranges of a lush semi-jungle. The Ceesus had easy access to food, and began to find other life. Animals were on the planet. Most were very docile and small, but there were a few species that were larger than the Ceesus people, and quite aggressive. They started shelters atop the mountains, wanting to feel closer to where the surface was before. The hostile wildlife was easily dispatched with their strategical placement. The Ceesus were just gathering their bearings for the moment. Slowly they stretched out through the area, finding new kinds of food, and building new kinds of shelter. It had been ninety days since the surface crumbled, and 204 since they first awoke. The seasons began to change from the crisp chill to a dry heat. Afraid that their new home was going to crumble just like the others, the Ceesus moved parts of their community to the rivers where they would stay inside of for days on end. They were getting attacked by wildlife a bit more now that they were more vulnerable, so they fashioned weaponry. A few Ceesus died but they found various strategies to use for killing the animals. They thought once the animals were all gone, things would be better. They could keep the ones that were docile, and slaughter the aggressors, but once the predators were almost extinct, the docile animals began multiplying, damaging shelters, finding stored food and eating it. The Ceesus eventually came to the conclusion that they needed to keep the balance of nature intact without being in danger. So they captured the predatory animals, recreating their environments and setting up walled sections to find out how they worked. Two years passed. The Ceesus had discovered how to domesticate animals to an extent. They learned how to work with the seasons. They made sturdier shelters, and a primitive form of writing had started. They did not have a name for their language, nor did they name each other. There were only seventeen of them in total at this point. First Encounter With Similar Kinds Small technological advancements were making life easier. Gates, plows, roads, and a pulley system to deliver items up and down the mountains were all ready and working. The Ceesus people were starting work on a transport for people up and down the mountain when they were met by another group of their species. These ones were clothed in strange animal skins, holding large hammers. They called themselves “Mesuses” and they were scouts for their people: searching for others to bring into their community. They spoke a different language, but it wasn’t hard for the two sides to start understanding each other. The Ceesus people sent four of their members to go with the Mesuses to see this community. It was much larger, and they found strange smaller Mesuses. The Ceesus asked what those were, with the scouts informing them that they were children: reproduced offspring between two people. Mesus was a more advanced community, with larger buildings and more of these protective clothes, but it was also strange to the Ceesus four. Mesuses had names for each other, and not a single animal was in sight. Most strange was that despite having the skin of dead beasts, not one intentional weapon was discovered. The occasional knife or ax for tool work, sure, but even the hammers carried around were symbols of their building hammers. The Mesuses did not domesticate, and a lot of the wildlife around, both animal and plant, was extinguished: used for the buildings. The Ceesus were a bit unnerved at what this could mean for the area. They were already highly worried about the condition of the world from their own actions. They stayed for about a week, and met with the Mesus leader. They were welcomed openly to join their community, but while the Ceesus spoke respectfully, they were constantly questioning the way the Mesuses went about their lives. The Ceesus returned to their village, reporting back to the others. They were all a bit unsettled by this new community, but only a few felt particularly hostile. So, they moved their possessions, and travelled to join with the Mesuses. A year passed. The Ceesus had not been entirely honest in their intentions. Only a few short weeks into their stay, they all agreed that the way the Mesuses treated the environment needed to be stopped, so, they began from that point to find any who sympathized to bulk up their numbers. Then, when the opportunity presented itself, the Mesuses were slaughtered. Those who had joined with the Ceesus were spared, and the massive population of a general 300 plus 17 was now only 22 of the original Mesuses plus the 17 Ceesus. They used their knowledge of animals, their control over the more powerful ones, their better weapons, and… the intent to harm that the Mesuses lacked, to easily overtake the greater number. The Ceesus were better farmers than the Mesuses, and taught their converts how to use the dead bodies as fertilizer for the plants. While only 39 filled the large community, to the Ceesus, it was a double-plus increase, and they used this to their advantage: starting on a road to pave that would connect the original Ceesus community to the Mesus one. They would uproot plant and soil, but replant: constantly pounding it in to the converted Mesuses that this was why their leaders fell. The Mesuses still had advancements the Ceesus lacked, however. Their tools were better, their language was better, and they built better buildings. With how advanced the Ceesus technology was, the integration of Mesus culture led to particular prosperity: specifically with that of an increasing population. The Ceesus adopted the idea of names as their group was nearly 100 now, and they also needed a leader of sorts. They chose the most intelligent of the Mesuses, a woman name “Ul” and the Ceesus who led and inspired most of the slaughter of Mesus, a man named “Kwam”. The people had them join as double leaders. Growing Empire It was the year 29. The Ceesus had grown to the thousands. The children of the two communities were raised up to be the new architects of the “Grimin” an ever-expanding barrier that lined the claimed land of the Ceesus. It was a short stone wall made of assembly pieces. They would go far enough out until they found an area they could not manage with their numbers, then they would set up the Grimin, creating new pieces every time for the increased length. Queen Ul was considered highly wanted and loved by the people. King Kwam was liked, but did not possess the charisma of his wife. He was not a stern or even imposing man, which often gave people a false interpretation of his capabilities. Some challenged him to lead, and they were beheaded in combat with him for their troubles. Despite this, Ul had him wrapped around her finger. She did not scheme. It seemed Kwam simply found her suggestions to be reasonable… especially considering he was not nearly the politician she was. Another community was found, and it was discussed whether the Ceesus would assimilate, destroy, or leave be. Kwam immediately rejected the idea of simply leaving the community alone. He knew well that small numbers did not lose battles if played right. So, he prepared to meet them and discuss their partnership, but Ul had a different idea: sending in spies. This went through, and soon a set of spies returned, informing Kwam and Ul of what the community was like. They weren’t nearly strong enough to handle the growing empire, and seemed to have the same idea of domesticating animals. It was agreed that they would now meet with the leaders of this community. If they joined with Ceesus peacefully, their lands would be mostly unchanged: the borders of Ceesus simply passing through and over them. But if they resisted, they would be forced, and parts destroyed if necessary. Just before the messengers were sent, however, Ul made a request once more to Kwam. The Ceesus and Mesus people had been one for a time now, and she wished to have their names represented equally. Ul was hesitant to this, but as so many of their people were either pure-Mesus or mixed, it seemed best to agree now rather than later. When the smaller community was met to discuss terms, they were asked if they would join “The Ceescum Empire”. The community was quite frankly, intimidated, and could not help to resist. However, only a few years later, and a small group of this small community managed to sneak in and assassinate Kwam. A funeral was held, but not a few days later, Ul had brought forth a pure Mesus male as her new king. Queen Ul and King Yad were rulers for 36 more years until Ul herself died, and Yad killed himself to be with her. During their reign, however, they brought more prominence of Mesus culture into light. It was discovered that Ul had helped the assassins to Kwam get to his chambers in return for sparing her life. Many questioned why she would need to since she could have protected herself and had guards. It was assumed that she wanted Kwam dead as revenge for the massacre of Mesuses. Immovable Object and Unknowing Instincts It was the year 308. Expansion continued with more communities assimilated until the Ceescum Empire met another Empire… or country. It was called “Yatemonos” and it was very aware of the coming threat. The spies from Ceescum were almost immediately discovered, and given false information when possible. They were not impeded, but studied closely. When the messengers were sent to speak with Yatemonos, they were captured, interrogated, then killed. Everything they could find out about these Ceescums was memorized, and then copied. The Yatemonosans took the most similar-looking of their people, and sent them back to impersonate the messengers: infiltrating and laying waste to as much of the Ceescum armory and resources as they could before being captured. What separated Yatemonos, however, from Ceescum, was knowledge of how to make bombs, and when the spies were captured, they took as much of the area as they could with themselves. Ceescum immediately sent their armies to take down this other empire, but Yatemonos was a fortress at the edge of the first discovered ocean, and they showcased a vastly superior ability the Ceescums did not possess. Certain Yatemonosans had the ability to fly. Every attack by the Ceescums was met with double the force until it was no longer worth it to battle. The Ceescum relented and started to expand around Yatemonos, but the fortress country destroyed all development near them. They warned that they would destroy Ceescum if they went further, and to show they were serious, the Yatemonosans began obliterating all Ceescum land within 100 miles. They set up a long line of red posts, and stated that this would be the barrier, that no one was to cross. Bluffing It was the year 691. Ceescum had been expanding in the opposite direction from Yatemonos, and peace was kept. They kept thinking that once they were strong enough, they would take down the fortress and claim it, but Yatemonos spies were always circling Ceescum, and even the political discussions of such ideas were met with sudden fires to crops, and other hardships. If only the Ceescum could fly like the Yatemonosans. By now, the idea of taking down the fortress country was a faded plan and sight or knowledge of the spies was long unheard of. Ceescum was prosperous and had moved on. They had advanced their own ways. Steam, coal, and the beginning of electric power was slowly making its way through. It would have been a rapid advancement, but unfortunately the Ceescums were met with another hostile force. They were known as “Valkreen”, and they had no interest in preserving the culture or communities. They came from the other side of the “Hark Shwam” a massive desert that only in the last hundred years a road and railway was being built through. Ceescum was assailed mercilessly. They found that these Valkreen could fly as well, and despite all their forces, Ceescum was reminded that they were not the most powerful anymore. They were forced to break the rules, and travelled beyond the barrier of Yatemonos to beg for aid, but when they arrived at the fortress, they found almost no one there. They easily got inside, and only a few medieval-age villages remained. The few people inside explained that the Yatemonosans left a few centuries back. They had used the majority of their forces to keep the Ceescums at bay while planning their departure across the ocean to safety. They had been bluffing. The Ceescum were horrified by this news. Their last hope would not be there… but it also gave them an opportunity. They followed suit, launching their own full-frontal attacks on the invading Valkreen while sending ships across the ocean with civilians and property. The Valkreen forces were defeated, but the remains of Ceescum was nearly destroyed as well, and wherever Valkreen was coming from would send more once they could. The Ceescum were desperately searching across the ocean for the Yatemonosans…and they found them. A new land where the fortress country had rebuilt itself. The Ceescums prostrated themselves in front of the Yatemonosans, who had not forgotten the past, begging for sanctuary and aid to destroy the Valkreen. The Ceescum got their wish under the agreement that they would live under the Yatemonosans, and they would be split into sections to be regulated. The Ceescum had no other option, so they agreed, and sure enough, the Valkreen were chasing after. Together the two people took the fight to the Valkreen home country, and defeated them. Some of the Ceescum went to live in the Valkreen lands secretly while the other forces returned to live in Yatemonosans. The Far Future The servitude union of the Ceescum under the Yatemonosans had long ended, and the country went through a fused government called the “Yatekanam” in 1699 where at that point the Ceescum and Yatemonos genes were so mixed that they were basically the same mixed race. Two other larger countries called “Calepo” and “Fun Morton” were discovered in 1971. To keep peace, the Yatekanam began a trade system with these two countries, but soon Calepo went back on the agreement. They would not say why, but their government made it known that they did not have ill will. It was soon discovered that this was Valkreen’s doing: now under the name “Ceec’sum Valkre”. It seemed the more conquering ideals of Ceescum mended well with Valkreem’, and they were meeting to gather as many forces as possible. As long as they kept from pressing further, no harm would come. Almost At War In 2111, another country was discovered called “Jenis Priem”. It was larger than both Yatekanam and Ceec’sum Valkre, but the people were spaced out. The population was smaller. Ceec’sum Valkre of course attempted to join union with this country, but Yatekanam stepped in. For two years, the forces built up, prepared for war if needed. A Cold War that went until the preparation was halted by a sudden earthquake: some kind of supernatural earthquake. Suddenly everyone felt weak. They expected this to end, but another earthquake came days later, and it started to destroy entire cities. With the whole population barely alive, they were all forced to work together and find the source of this. Mining machines were brought in from Ceec’sum Valkre, with power coming from Yatekanam. The world tracked the planet seizures to a part of the ocean. They had to construct walls and drain the water inside as they worked. When they got underneath, another earthquake destroyed the dams, closing the miners in the underground with the seizures. The mission went on, and the miners found something shaking in the planet. A massive egg-looking glowing object. Cracks were seen around it. It was trying to hatch, and every time it bashed against its cocoon, the planet shook again. They used explosives to help widen the gaps of the cracks until finally the shell cracked open and whatever was inside shot out. The ocean section everyone had gathered to turned to steam as a massive blue light shot into the sky. The people of planet Phort’h felt their strength return, and immediately went out researching the events. It was discovered that a strange new form of what their ancestors talked about as the powerful liquid had gone into the atmosphere. They could not read how this would affect the planet, but small particles were slowly appearing over long year periods. The World War The year was 2701. Sky-cities were a reality now in Yatekanam, but Ceec’sum Valkre remained as secretive as always. A special new element was found in a small country called “Exes Priem”. Despite the country being under the protection of the “Tarkis Se Ta’Ka” or “Union of Peoples”, Ceecs’sum Valkre wanted what was inside of it. They outright invaded the small country, and set up a barrier around it: a barricade as they did their work. Immediately this started a war with the forces of Ceec’sum Valkre’s allies against the Tarkis Se Ta’ka. Yatekanam especially was far too powerful for the Valkre Alliance to stand against for long. They were simply too advanced, but all the Ceec’sum Valkres needed was time, and by the time they were defeated, they had what they needed. Ceec’sum Valkre was cut off from their allies when the world war finished, and forced to pay for all damages. They appeared bitter about it, but in secret, they planned: prepared. Countdown 3017. The world began to feel weaker again, and the planet was getting darker. Long metallic vine-like chords were growing out from the planet, and forming a smooth canopy above it. A strange liquid was starting to grow out, turning the lands into mush: converting it into the liquid itself, and the people were no exception. The planet was starting over it seemed, and the Yatekanam knew who they would need to interrogate. Ceec’sum Valkre was stormed by the Tarkis Se Ta’Ka. The chancellor of Ceec’sum Valkre was found in his throne room, holding a white capsule in his hand. He explained what he knew to them. The world was not sentient, but it was alive. The planet dries out on the surface from the Sun, but inside the core, the planet is growing a sort of saliva that explodes out and coats the planet so that it can be reshaped as new and lush. The planet had not reached its drying point yet, but the coating egg had filled up prematurely, and then the people joined together to open it up prematurely, so now a rebirth of the planet was happening 300 years early. The chancellor went on to explain that in the capsule was what they had found in Exes Priem: the beginnings of the new rebirthing egg already being formed since the last opened up early. They took the egg and converted its power into a serum, and that serum would make them immune to the changes: make them strengthened by the liquid without being dissolved into it. He noted that it had side-effects, pulling away at his face to show that his body was covered in a strange growing skeletal form, but that it was more than worth it. He finished by saying the countdown had begun on the planet, and that only Ceec’sum Valkre would survive. The room exploded as the chancellor flew up to an airship with the capsule. Those who had cornered him gave chase, but were soon captured aboard the airship and given the option to join them and receive the treatment. As proof that he wasn’t bluffing, the chancellor coated one of his people immediately in the serum, then tossed them off the ship, into the slowly rising digestive liquids of the planet. The man was recovered completely unharmed but definitely changed. The choice was obvious, but not everyone was willing to live under Ceec’sum Valkre rule. A massive battle was had where the people fought to gain the upgrade formula by force. Despite his own upgrades, the chancellor was killed in the battle, and then, the countdown ended. The whole planet was covered in the liquid, and those inside either dissolved into it, or were fused with the formula and survived. The Hundred Years Madness One-Hundred Years the survivors spent in nothing but the core of the planet, the liquid, the trees growing above the surface, and the surface itself. They could no longer build, and all they accomplished save their cure was gone. Some went mad, and killed themselves, as well as others. They could live forever… inside of the planet, but outside they couldn’t simply float endlessly through space. Those who survived, sane or otherwise, watched as the planet changed. The liquid began to drain and new continents formed- oceans formed, valleys, and more. Then, they watched as the surface cracked, and sunlight appeared again for the first time in over a century. The year was 3118, and a new generation of original Phor’h people were welcomed to the world. Immediately they were found by the ancients who explained to them the cycle of the planet, and that their life’s mission was to change its course. When asked who they were, they informed the new-borns that they were the “Ceecsum Ta’Ka…” The Advanced People. The Second Era: United Course Assimilation 3122. The new world is created, but the Ceescum Ta’Ka are so advanced in biology and knowledge that it has taken only these short years for them to forward the advancement for these Alpha-stage people, also known as the “Ceesus Ta’ka”, named after the first civilization. During the hundred year wait, the Ceescum Ta’Ka gained new lengths of knowledge. Their biology expanded and though their appearance was… haunting, they were far stronger and active than the inexperienced Ceesus Ta’Ka. As such, the Ceescum felt it was necessary to convert the Ceesus to their own advanced state as soon as possible. Many of the Ceesus went willingly, but some saw the Ceescum as dangerous, and this was not helped by how forceful the Ceescum were in their immediately dominance over the people. The world had synthetic technological life, and resources were being swiftly depleted. The Ceescum council of originals—of which there were 47—gave no caution to this development because they knew in an general 3,000 years, the planet would transform again and erase the progression. The Ceesus who revolted against the Ceescum were forcefully converted, exterminated, or simply fled to small corners of the world they hoped not to be found. All converted Ceesus found that they had little will in their new forms. The original Ceescum controlled the minds of the new, forcing their own ideals for the “greater good”. Soon the planet was a nearly complete unified mental state; not a hive mind, but a very agreed dominion. With enough resources gathered, and labor ready, their plans went into motion for how they would remake their world. Galactic Expansion 3209. The Ceescum Ta’Ka had formed energy-efficient transports which they would use to travel to other worlds. There were three other planets in the solar system far enough away that they did not impact Phort’h, and prior research estimated that they could literally recreate or destroy the planets if needed for their plans. Using the ancient liquid known as “Aentha” or “The Nectar”, the Ceescum created machines to act as teleporters. Once at the first planet—which took years—they built in their machines, and turned them on. The Aentha itself was not a power-source, but a program circuit in a sense. The power they got from the sun was enough to teleport people one by one to the planet. The only hitch came when anything was between the two planets. During these periods, no one was to teleport over or they would instead end up in a random section of space. Even worse, in the hotter season, the Sun being between the planets would release its flames through the teleporters. Regardless, with the machines successful, production on larger ones able to transport materials began. The materials were not brought to the surface of the planet however. There was something that had to be done before the new construction was to happen. The planet was going to try to reset itself. That meant all materials dissolving. That meant the coating around the top. The council held a meeting. Their first option was to completely destroy the planet’s core for modification and replacement, which would lead to the Aentha being erased potentially forever. The second option was to put a system in place to constantly break down the planet’s restoration phase: the birthing trees, the shell, and the planet’s core. It would present the risk of the planet possibly adapting over time and forcing them to constantly monitor the entire planet: wasting other resources. The decision was argued for days, but eventually decided upon. They were going to destroy the core, and the Aentha. Battle For The Planet 3212. Word got to the hidden bases of the Ceesus Ta’ka, still hiding from the Ceescum in fear of being assimilated. The Ceescum were going to destroy the planet’s core. It was madness to them. They were smaller in numbers—far smaller—but they felt the need to act. It took months of planning, but the Ceesus were ready. They studied the teleporting technology, and when the moment presented itself, they hijacked as many as they could: implementing a virus that would use the Aentha to focus in on the Ceescum biology, and teleport them all to the second planet. The Ceescum had been busy preparing their alterations for when they removed the core. Some were alerted, but a large 70% of the population suddenly found itself on the second planet, and waiting for them were armored Ceesus: more terrified than anything of these advanced people. They tried to give an ultimatum as those on Phort’h went to sabotage the plans for the core, but the Ceesus were simply ill-prepared. They knew their tools were not advanced enough, but they banked on having some time to do enough damage to get the Ceescum intimidated. What they didn’t know about was that the Ceescum’s biology was constantly getting stronger, and even changing here and there. The teleports didn’t work on enough of them. The Ceesus were stopped, captured. Hundreds died fighting back, but the couple hundred that remained were given their chance to speak. They claimed that the soul of the planet was at stake, and that the Ceescum had become husks of actual people: like robots. They did not wish to live like this. At first, the Ceescum planned to simply turn the captives, but a tint of compassion arose from them. Instead, they took the Ceesus, and teleported them to the third planet. They knew if the Ceesus were smart enough, they could easily use the materials to convert the third world into something they wanted. When asked why they were spared, the Ceescum answered only one word: Yatemonos. The Operation 3214. The Ceescum realized that they had another option available to them. Production began reversing. They started to carve out their own mountains, elements, and so on, and move it to the second planet. At the same time, the core of Phort’h was analyzed further, and modifications began. New constructions and changes to the second planet transformed it to a state where it was now like Phort’h. The core of this planet was not one with the Aentha, and easily advanced to fit the needs of the Ceescum. All that was left were the changes to Phort’h. 3261. Phort’h was in a shell again. It would be reborn, but its nutrients would be stored and transported to power the new world. New Ceesus would be born, and they would be immediately converted into new Ceescum. Their numbers would bolster, and whatever their next phase was, it would be complete. Welcome to Kalifis 3501. The second world was completely converted. They called the new home “Kalifis”: a planet of skies and layers held by artificial gravity and the power of the sun and the Aentha. Phort’h had some colonies orbiting the outer atmosphere, just outside the shell, to monitor the progress of power, and gather all new Ceesus to be converted. The Ceesus world had been named “Cee Plur”: a far more primitive planet compared to the advances of Kalifis. The Ceescum did not involve themselves with the Ceesus, but Cee Plur still held worries about what may happen in the future, especially since word of Kalifis beginning far-out space travel. The rockets launched, and the Ceescum passed by Cee Plur to meet with alien life, and advance further than even now. Another new era had begun. The Current Era: One Of The Many It is current year. 4003. The Ceescum have met with various alien races and established embassies. Representatives have formed a council from various planets to discuss trade and relations. Cee Plur remains untouched for now. The Kalifis Council consist of the forty-seven originals. The Males *Volk Cool’m *Char Bernitha *Oon Ceesus *Oon Vemonstrata *Oon Yatemonos *Caree Vlax *Armo Noris *Ba’l Tiz’le *Ar Fe’ Purl *Deskrip’ t’yo *Deskrip’ Lees *Ka Soft *Ka Harf *No Me’te *Fer ‘E *Se’bu Leer *Se’bu Butu *Krek’Sal *Kwam Kw’am *Kwam Kw’Ul *Kwam Yatemonos *Yata Yete’mo *Krom *Kroach Fre’bro The Females *Ka Sof’e *Ar Frul *Ul Ul *Fral Ul *El Ul *Isa Leer *Chat’e Yatemonos *Vem Vemonstrata *Oo’ln Ceecus *Prif Elt *Lu’ul Lu *Kwi Pray *Bre Trits *Brek’Sal *Por’sa Brem *Skem Fe’le *El Ul *Ell Ul *Elo Ul *Tiya Yi’ya *Chata Em’te *Chata Pri *Ar’ya BIOLOGY Body Structure and functions The Ceescum Ta’Ka are composed of three levels of matter density. The first is the original body skin, usually a brown color, that is found in some muscles, the antlers, and fingers. This is generally unimportant as it is a simple limb set up of regular strength and durability. The second is the “Aentha Kil” which are the enhanced muscle of the body by the Aentha element. These are a blue color, and coat most of the body. They are flexible and durable, and glow when the Ceescum tenses. They are what most of the body is composed of, and have long-since replaced a bone structure. The third are the “Shrilt” which are the lighter grey coatings that go over most of the body. These are more durable than the others ,and less flexible, making them into a sort of armor that covers over most of the face, chest, legs, and arms, with openings in some areas. The Shrilt hold the most nutrients and thus are the most guarded. The Ceescum Ta’Ka body has long multi-jointed arms, but the legs are smaller, and downward pointed: designed more to fly rather than walk, with large rounded shins that curve toward the front. They still possess the ability to walk regularly, but it is not their preferred mode of travel. They can regenerate quickly due to their technological and biological advancements which connect them directly into the Aentha pool. Their eyes work in two forms, the main visor piece which observes their surroundings, and the two overlapping visors that can focus in on layers of matter. Their noses have two covering layers and an open front that allow them to separate scents. Their mouths are coated in a sort of solid flexible foam. When talking, it looks as though their mouths have felt inside of them. Their muscles are not constructed to deal with pressure, but this is a non-issue with the Aentha power in them granting them superior strength that ignites in their veins when pressured, increasing their output into a sort of vector aura to press against their surroundings. Their bodies are separated into parts, with the arms cut off at the shoulders, and the necks separated from the collar-bone area. These parts float individually and are interchangeable with the environment. They can only act in short range, and if pulled far enough away, will detach and harm the Ceescum Ta’Ka. Their antlers are sharp and can twist into various shapes for combat. They can grow and shrink upon command and store the most nerve-endings, granting for a larger sense of surroundings. The Ceescum Ta’Ka are highly intelligent, able to analyze scenarios. Their emotions are suppressed heavily, making aggression incredibly rare. They do not suffer from a lack of focus, and while not a hive-mind, are often in agreement with each other to a fault. In terms of more offense-based abilities, the Ceescum have a protective field around their bodies that only they can grant entrance to unless it is simply broken. This field is a combined force of their mental capabilities, the Aentha, and a sort of pheromone that goes out from their Shrilt, which can either tire or even eat away at the muscle of an enemy. Additionally, the field is strengthened and expanded the more Ceescum there are in one area. Diet and Growth Ceescum Ta’Ka no longer eat. Their digestive system has long since dissolved in their upgraded form. Instead, they simply absorb the essence inside various matter over time. They do not eat in the sense that they choose not to, for they do not require additional energy with their connection to the Aentha. A Ceescum is born as a Ceesus: the base form of the species, but they are immediately injected with an agent to transform them into a Ceescum. They are forced into maturity overnight, though their mental state takes time to develop, making their first two weeks the most emotional they can be. Ceescum reproduction has become much more rare than before as their bodies have been further modified to reject unwanted changes, including that of pregnancy. It is still possible, but if a female Ceescum is impregnated, it would the Shrilt around her womb to be surgically removed through the entire process if the baby is to be born a reasonable chance of no inferiorities or death as the Shrilt compresses the more flexible areas of the body. Because of this, most are simply born from Phort’h’s Aentha trees, then brought to Kalifis. Sex Differences A male Ceescum Te’Ka will have a thinner and longer neck than that of a female, though unlike the female, it’s neck is not coated by a Shrilt. This is due to the need for male Ceescums to inflect their voices deeper. The Shrilt at the neck prevents this, but as the neck for a female is more stretched out comparatively, there is enough space for both. Additionally, the males have a more straight-lined torso, with the female thinning. The antlers on a female often have more joints, and dip downward once large enough. A male’s does not grow as quickly, and can dip, but often go upward only. Behavior Ceescums are docile to an extent. They are not a violent people, but that does not mean they are friendly. They claim to focus only on logic and reasoning in important matters, but in truth, they are just full of themselves, at least when it comes to knowledge. They do feel emotion that they speak freely, but as their emotions are suppressed, outbursts are a rarity. It will be common for a Ceescum to avoid social activity with non-Ceescum as they have a sort of slight oppression complex. They consider themselves smarter and stronger than most, but they also consider themselves to be unattractive. They will rarely speak of Ceesus people because of how they miss their more publically-accepted beautiful forms of the past. As such, they rarely accept the joining of popular trends or the idea of popularity in general. They do not speak about their inward opinions of themselves, and instead try to focus only on more “productive” matters. Ceescums have little restraint morally once they decide an idea is justified. They hold their own kin’s opinions are better than others, and unless under direct orders not to do something, they do not take issue with messing with the lives of others. Thankfully this is countered by the fact that the Ceescum are actually quite selfless, and seek mostly to continue improving upon things indefinitely, making their motives almost never out of spite. They do still act upon more terrifying ideas to some depending on the perspective, but luckily with their interstellar relations, they are barred from many of their more extreme ideas, and have long-since agreed to the terms. They value self-preservation but has developed so many contingency plans that they believe they can freely go about and act in the world, be it helping or simply doing as they wish. The Planet Phort’h is long-since a simple cycle of liquid and shell, with the Aentha trees atop. The planet’s structure below has been modified to remain in liquid form to quicken the Ceesus-birthing process and power to Ceescums. Kalifis, however, is a planet with a black sky. The planet is highly lit, but the sky is like a constant starry night. It is highly advanced and structured with layers of gravity that hold the layered slabs and continents in the atmosphere together as the planet endlessly expands in what was called—what else—the Ceescum Empire project”. Despite how stoic and robot-like the Ceescum are, plant-life and wildlife are in high-production, and are kept protected massively. New species are often brought from other worlds and bred to vast amounts to populate the new developments. Weather/Seasons There are neither in Kalifis. It is all regulated according to the sections. No day. No night. No Autumn. No Spring. Just Kalifis.